


A Kiss In Time

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Future Fic, Mentions of Mack/Elena, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson's Prosthetic Hand, Road Trips, Secret Relationship, Secret Warriors (Marvel), Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: To save Daisy from Quaking a douchebag, Phil kisses her with probably predictable consequences!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a prompt on Tumblr (which, I now cannot find!) along the lines of "your OTP, who like each other but aren't yet together, are in a store and Person A keeps getting hit on by a stranger. Eventually they tell the stranger they've got a boy/girlfriend, and Person B walks up (having overheard) and kisses Person A to prove to the stranger that they're together."
> 
> I combined that with a desire to write some Christmassy fluff.

"I'll be back in a minute," Phil told Daisy. "There's just something I want to grab. Take your time here."

"Okay." Daisy gave him an absent-minded smile, most of her attention still on the books in front of her. She and Phil were shopping for Christmas gifts for Robin and Polly Hinton, and she was indulging herself in looking for her childhood favourites amongst the books.

She'd been standing there about five minutes, actually reading one of the books, when a voice spoke behind her.

"That's a great one, isn't it?"

Daisy half turned and saw a white guy in his 20s standing to her left. "I certainly liked it as a child," she told him. 

"What about this one?" he asked, and pulled a different book from the shelf in front of her. 

"I never read that one," she told him, but instead of taking the hint, he began talking enthusiastically about the book – which pretty soon devolved into him hitting on her in the most obvious fashion. 

Daisy sighed, wondering how much trouble she'd get into if she quaked the guy onto his ass. _I ought to have known he was trouble_ , she thought, _he's got the same air of arrogance as Lincoln and Ward._

She did her best to deflect his attempts to get her to give him her number, and to rebuff his invitation to have a drink with him without being completely rude, or using her powers on him, but his persistence was beginning to really annoy her.

Finally, she said the only thing that she could think of that would put him off. "I've already got a boyfriend. He's around here somewhere."

Before she could even look around, she sensed Phil's vibrations to her right, and a moment later he slipped his left arm around her waist, and when she turned towards him, he leaned in and kissed her briefly on the mouth. It was a closed mouth kiss, but Mr Obnoxious wouldn't be able to see that.

"Sorry I was gone so long, darling," he said in a bright voice. "I had to get the clerk to help me find this." He showed her a stuffed deer toy, 

"That's okay," she said equally brightly. "I'm done here." She shot a glare at the guy who'd been harassing her, and he scowled.

"Seriously?" he asked. "You're turning me down for that?"

"No, I'm turning you down for being a creepy misogynistic asshole who won't take no for an answer." 

The guy began to splutter incoherently, but Daisy just bent down to pick up the shopping basket she'd set down while looking at the books, and slipped in the handful she'd selected for Robin. "That deer's the cutest thing," she told Phil as they began to walk away, his arm still around her.

DJ-PC-DJ-PC-DJ

Half an hour later they settled into a chairs outside the coffee shop that was just across the mall forecourt from the toy store.

"Thanks for the save earlier," Daisy said. "I was worried I was gonna have to quake him onto his ass to get him to back off."

"I could tell you were close to it," he told her, "and I figured you'd probably prefer not to make a scene."

"God, yes," she agreed in a heartfelt tone. "I can just see the headlines now: _Has Quake gone rogue again?_ or _Vigilante SHIELD agent, Daisy Johnson, flattens toy store_."

Phil chuckled. "You've got more control than that," he said.

"Maybe," she said, although she knew he was right. "Anyway, I appreciate you taking one for the team."

"I didn't," he said quietly. "There was nothing unpleasant or shaming about any aspect of my intervention."

Daisy felt her face heating up. Surely he didn't mean he liked kissing her. She knew he loved her of course – he'd proved that on multiple occasions, so many that she'd actually lost count, but loving her was not the same as wanting to kiss her. 

While she was still trying to figure out his meaning, he murmured, "Don't look now, but your 'friend' is approaching."

And that was all the warning she got before he put his hand on her forearm, leaning forward to kiss her on the mouth again. After a stunned moment, she threw her arms around his neck, and opened her mouth under his. He made a pleased sounding noise, and for a little while Daisy lost track of everything except Phil and his amazing kissing, and the way his vibrations felt.

Eventually he eased back so they could catch their breath, but he rubbed his nose against hers, and she wondered if her heart was going to pound its way out of her chest. Gradually she became aware of his left hand resting on her side just below her breast, and of his right hand at the back of her head, his fingers tangled in her hair. She was also aware that he was thoroughly aroused, just as she was.

"Maybe we should get out of here," she murmured, pulling back so she could see his face, "before Quake is seen doing something really inappropriate in a public place."

An expression of sheer delight suffused his face, and made her want to climb onto his lap and snog him senseless, but she held herself back, simply raising her eyebrows at him.

"Good plan, Agent," he said softly, and smirked.

They quickly finished their coffees, then grabbed their bags of shopping, and hand in hand, headed towards the parking lot where Phil had left the SUV. They'd considered bringing Lola on this trip, but decided against it since her trunk wasn't big enough to carry bags of gifts and their overnight bags as well. 

As Phil put the bags of shopping in the trunk, she considered suggesting they climb into the back and makeout some more, but she refrained after deciding she'd rather not have their first time in the back of an SUV – because there was no way she'd be able to simply makeout with him. Instead, she climbed decorously into the passenger seat and waited for Phil to drive them the last few miles to where Polly and Robin Hinton lived. 

DJ-PC-DJ-PC-DJ

Once at the B&B, they gathered their bags and headed inside, and Daisy tried not to blush when Phil told the receptionist that they'd only be needed one of the two rooms he'd booked as their friends couldn't make it after all. He accepted the room key from the young woman at the desk, then led the way to the stairs.

She was feeling a mixture of excitement and apprehension – the latter because she hadn't been with anyone since Lincoln nearly two years ago – between going solo for several months, and then running Secret Warrior ops, she'd been far too busy to think more than fleetingly about getting into a relationship. She'd watched Elena and Mack's developing romance with the occasional tinge of envy, although she was very happy for them. (She'd also heard at second hand about the implosion of Fitz and Simmons' relationship – between Fitz's involvement with building Aida, and all the mess that had led to, and Simmons' focus on furthering her career within SHIELD, and how much she'd become Mace's second in command, the relationship had fallen apart until, eventually, Fitz had left to go and work permanently with Radcliffe.)

Phil unlocked the door to their room, and Daisy stepped in, setting down her overnight bag and the bag of shopping she carried, before she began unwinding the scarf around her neck. She and Phil shed their hats, coats, and scarves, then their shoes, before he drew her into his arms and kissed her. It was soft and almost chaste at first, but when Daisy wound her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his, his kisses became a lot more heated.

"May I?" he asked, pulling back to gesture at her heavy sweater.

"Please."

He began undressing her, punctuating the process with hot kisses that made her whole body tingle with desire. 

"Daisy," he whispered when he unfastened her button down and saw her bare breasts beneath. "You're gorgeous."

She leaned in to kiss him, nipping at his bottom lip, then removed his own sweater and shirt, before trailing her fingertips down his chest, just to the right of his scar. She wasn't usually one for chest hair, but Phil had just the right amount, and she liked the way it disappeared into his jeans. 

She unfastened them, then eased her hand inside to curl her fingers around his hot, hard flesh. He was bigger than she'd anticipated, and that gave her a little thrill, though she kept that thought to herself.

"Phil," she whispered. "I want you so much."

He groaned. "Me too."

They quickly pulled off their own jeans and socks and underwear, then he grabbed his jeans again and removed a box of condoms from the pocket. As he stood there, stark naked and very hard, a box of condoms in his hand, she decided he made the picture of the perfect man. She pulled him to the bed, and they quickly settled in the middle of it. 

"Tell me what you want," he said quietly. "This is about you, not me."

She shook her head. "It's about _us_ ," she told him, stressing the 'us'. She took the box of condoms from him and set them on the nightstand behind her, then she grabbed both his wrists. "I want you to touch me, everywhere. Both hands." She squeezed his left wrist for emphasis, knowing that his most recent prosthetic upgrade was a lot more sensitive than any of the previous models had been. 

He swallowed so hard she could hear it in the quiet of the room. "I can do that," he said in a low voice. He twisted his wrists so he was holding her hands, and gave them a gentle squeeze before he skimmed his hands up her arms to her shoulders. To Daisy it felt as if he was setting her skin ablaze everywhere that his hands touched her body until she was burning with desire for him. She reached out and grabbed his left wrist, then drew his hand between her legs, which she spread open.

"Please Phil."

He clenched his teeth, and she saw a muscle jump in his jaw, then he asked, "Are you sure?" He glanced down at his prosthetic hand, then back at her.

"Very," she told him firmly, and he gave a quick nod, then slid his fingers over her thigh, before bringing his hand properly between her legs. He rubbed her clit with his thumb, and she moaned in pleasure, then again as he insinuated the tip of his index into her sex. 

"Is this okay?" 

"Don't stop." She gasped as he pushed in deeper. "God, Phil, do not stop. Ever."

That elicited a surprised chuckle from him, then after he withdrew his finger, he slipped a second into her alongside the first, and she gasped as her thighs fell further open and he twisted his wrist to find her G-spot. 

As he fingerfucked her, he nuzzled at the side of her neck, and kissed her jaw, and she gasped and moaned, beginning to writhe on the bed beneath the delicious onslaught of sensations that he was provoking.

She came hard, her hips bucking up from the bed, and the bed itself rattling in a way that meant she'd slightly lost control of her powers, and she couldn't help thinking about how Lincoln had never managed to have that effect on her.

Phil gently stroked her through the aftermath of her orgasm before withdrawing his hand.

"That was really good," she told him, and he smirked, looking a bit smug, as well he might.

She kissed him thoroughly, then reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the box of condoms. "Time to put this big boy to good use," she told him, curling her fingers around his cock. He moaned softly, watching intently as she sheathed him in a condom, then she tugged at his upper arms, and he moved his body over hers.

"C'mon, Phil, show me your best moves," she said, smirking up at him.

He chuckled, then leaned down to nip at her bottom lip before he guided himself into her slick heat. She couldn't help moaning a bit at the stretch as he filled her, but it felt good.

"I never really believed we'd do this," he said quietly.

"Me either," she said quietly. She didn't tell him that she wished they'd done it much sooner – there was no point since it was too late for that, but for a moment the thought was there in her mind.

He began to thrust, shallowly at first, then more strongly, pushing in deeper and harder, and she moved with him, her hands shifting from his shoulders to wrap around his upper body.

"Next time I'm going to go down on you," he told her, then he lowered his head to kiss her, and she moaned at the thought of his wickedly talented mouth between her legs.

She came hard, rattling the bed again, and then Phil came too – and she was startled when she realised she could feel his orgasm in his vibrations before she felt it physically inside her. It was a quite astonishing sensation, and she wished she could share with him just how good it felt.

DJ-PC-DJ-PC-DJ

An hour later, they were showered and dressed again, and in the SUV for the drive across town to Polly and Robin Hinton's home, which was fairly close to where Dr Winslow had his clinic.

"I guess this makes two Inhuman-human relationships we're going to have to hide from Mace any time we head back to the Playground," Phil observed with a rueful expression.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," Daisy said.

Phil chuckled. "I'm not sure he'd say the same."

"He doesn't get to vote on it," she said with a shrug. "Besides, it's a stupid rule."

"You'll find no arguments from me on that one," he told her as he pulled up in the Hinton's drive.

She nodded, and they climbed out of the SUV, then opened the back doors and took out the bags of carefully wrapped gifts.

"You don't think we overdid it, do you?" he asked, looking concerned.

Daisy chuckled. "Too late now."

They made their way up to the front door, and Polly opened it with a big smile when she saw them.

"Come in," she said, then called back into the house, "Robin, honey, Daisy and Phil are here."

Moments later they heard the thunder of small feet as Robin raced along the upstairs hall, then dashed down the stairs. She barrelled towards them, and almost bounced off Daisy in her haste to hug them both.

Polly took their coats, hats, and scarves to hang them on hooks, then they made their way into the sitting room. 

"Presents!" Robin exclaimed, and made a beeline for the tree. She returned after a minute carrying two parcels, one in each hand.

"Thank you, Robin," Daisy said, accepting her gift, then sitting down on the couch.

"You have to open it and say if you like it," Robin told her earnestly, and Daisy laughed softly, then carefully removed the wrapping paper, which Polly took from her.

"This is lovely, Robin. Did you draw it?"

The little girl nodded vigorously. "Yeah. Mom helped."

"A bit," Polly said, smiling as she lifted Robin up to sit beside her on the couch.

"Look, Phil." Daisy showed him the framed picture – a drawing of herself as Quake that was quite remarkable, given Robin's relatively young age.

"That's very good, Robin, well done," Phil said.

"Open yours," Robin told him, and he chuckled, then obeyed, revealing a picture of him standing beside Lola. "This is really good, Robin. I'm going to put it on my desk when I go home."

"My turn!" Robin exclaimed excitedly.

"Just one," Polly told her. "We'll save the rest for tomorrow morning."

Daisy pulled out a large box, and held it out to Robin. "I think you'll like this one," she told the little girl.

"What is it?" she asked excitedly, making the adults laugh.

"Open it and see," Phil urged, and Daisy wanted to lean in and kiss him because he sounded nearly as excited as Robin, but kissing him would hardly be discreet. 

Robin got the paper off, revealing the stuffed deer toy that Phil had picked out, and she bounced up and down on the couch in obvious pleasure, which made Daisy bump her shoulder against Phil's, pleased that he'd made such a good choice.

Robin scrambled off the couch and came around the coffee table to hug Phil and Daisy, then she grabbed Daisy's hand and said, "I want to show you my new things."

"Okay." She let the little girl lead her, the deer tucked firmly under her other arm, out of the room and upstairs to her bedroom, chattering all the way. As she let Robin show her the new duvet cover (from _Moana_ ) on her bed, and some new clothes, Daisy couldn't help wondering what it would be like to have a child of her own – it wasn't something she'd ever given much thought to, before, but having Robin in her life, even peripherally, had made her realise that bringing up a child was a gift as well as a responsibility. She had a strong suspicion that Phil would love to have kids – she'd seen him with Ace Peterson, as well as Robin, and knew he got on well with children – and that they liked him.

Maybe it was a bit too soon to talk to him about that, though.

At Robin's request, she sat on the floor with the little girl in her lap, and told her a story about a shy baby deer who learned to make friends with the other forest animals. She became aware that she had an audience and flicked up a glance to see Phil leaning against the door frame a look of enjoyment on his face as he listened to her nearly as intently as Robin.

DJ-PC-DJ-PC-DJ

After an excellent meal with Polly and Robin, Phil drove them back across town to the B&B, and Daisy noticed that his vibrations were humming with contentment, and it made her feel happy that he was feeling content.

Once up in their room, they undressed in a companionable silence, then climbed into bed and snuggled up together.

"I enjoyed the story you told Robin," he said.

She chuckled. "I noticed." 

He brushed his lips against hers. "You're really good with kids."

"So are you," she pointed out, wondering where he was going with this.

"Is it something you've thought much about?"

"Not until Robin became a part of my life," she said. "But not even that much then. Today – " She paused, wondering if she should tell him.

"Today?"

"When I was spending time with Robin before dinner, I did wonder what it'd be like to have a child of my own."

He was looking at her very intently now, and she felt a slight flush of heat in her face. "You'd make a great mother," he said softly. "I've noticed your maternal streak before, not just with actual children. You were very motherly to Hannah Hutchins, that time. And I've seen it again since then."

"Thanks." She swallowed. "I'd want to foster kids, though, if possible. I mean, I don't strongly object to having a child of my own, but fostering – "

"Is very close to your heart," Phil said, "understandably so."

"Yeah."

He nodded, then kissed her, softly at first, then more passionately, and Daisy kissed him back eagerly. He rolled her onto her back, then began to kiss a path down her body, lingering for a while on her breasts, before his mouth drifted lower. He eased her thighs apart, then pressed his lips to her clit, and she moaned softly, clutching his head. She couldn't help wishing his hair was a bit longer – she'd like to wrap it around her hands and tug. 

He drove her to two climaxes before she grabbed his shoulders and said huskily, "Up."

He gave her sex a last lick, then moved up her body, and she wrapped her arms around him, then rolled them over, which made him smirk: apparently he liked her manhandling him – a fact she filed away for future reference.

She grabbed the box of condoms off the nightstand and slid one in place, then she shifted over him, guiding his rampant erection into her heat. His cock seemed to feel bigger this way, and she moaned as she sank down onto him.

"Fuck!" he gasped, and she smirked, then rocked her hips backwards and forwards before she lifted herself up until only his tip was still inside her. She sank down again, clenching her muscles around him, and he groaned, then grabbed her waist and held on as she fucked herself on his cock, riding him harder and faster as her orgasm began to build.

She came hard with a sharp cry, and felt his cock pulsing inside her a few moments after her orgasm began. 

Afterwards she slumped down on Phil's chest, and he wrapped his arms around her, his mouth brushing against her temple.

She rolled off him, then snagged the condom and disposed of it, before snuggling back into his side.

"It'd be really nice if we could just stay here tonight and tomorrow, and not have to worry about work until the day after," she said after a bit, feeling sleep creeping up on her.

"Mmm." Phil sounded sleepy too, and sated, and satisfied, and it gave her a little thrill to know that she'd helped to put him in that state. "If I could arrange that, I would," he told her, and she chuckled, knowing that it was true – that this was exactly the sort of thing he'd do if he could.

"It's the thought that counts," she told him, and brushed her lips lightly against his jaw, before settling her head back on his right shoulder. 

"Yeah."

"Goodnight, Phil."

"Goodnight, Daisy."

His breathing evened out, and then she felt a change in his vibrations and realised that he was now asleep. She curled her fingers slightly where her right hand rested over his heart, then let herself slip into sleep as well.


End file.
